


Shes the One I Want (The One I Need)

by amunzai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: ALICE IS A LESBIAN WITH COMPHET IDC IDC, Alice Quinn is bold, Alice is feeling too many emotions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Margo Hanson, Dorks in Love, F/F, I LOVE Q I PROMISE, I do not write on the regular, Large Time Jumps, Love Confessions, M/M, Malice Endgame, Minor Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Niffin Alice Quinn, Onesided Margo Hanson/Fen, Past Character Death, Please someone write more malice fics, Post 2x12 “Ramifications”, Protective Margo Hanson, SHES SOFT WITH THE RIGHT PEOPLE OKAY, THE AUTHOR DID NOT PROOF READ, The Author is Illiterate, The Author is Sleep Deprived, The author is lazy, What is this?, i am stupid and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amunzai/pseuds/amunzai
Summary: “ Margo.” Alice replies.This confuses both Alice and Quentin. Quentin couldn’t understand why Alice would need to see Margo at this moment or at all really, and Alice couldn’t understand why she longed for Margo’s presence.Maybe it’s Margo’s resilience, or how she never holds back, or maybe its the crush Alice buried deep within herself resurfacing full force. Who knows.”
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Shes the One I Want (The One I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> I am illiterate. This will be vv bad. I can barely string two coherent sentences together let alone write a good oneshot. This is pure self indulgence.

Alice readjusted her glasses for what felt like the one hundredth time. With a grunt of frustration she slams her notebook shut, snatches her glasses off and stretches. Who knew sitting hunched over a notebook for hours at a time could make one so stiff. She can distantly hear footsteps rapidly approaching her door. As she turns to face it, Quentin pokes his head in and slowly slinks the rest of his body into the room. After staring at each other for what felt like years, Quentin is the one that breaks the silence.

“Please Alice, just talk to me. Say anything, scream at me, i don’t care...just say something. Please.” Quentin says as he begins to pace back and forth.

“What do you need?” Quentin continues “Ill do whatever you need, I just need you to talk to me.”

“Margo.” Alice replies.

This confuses both Alice and Quentin. Quentin couldn’t understand why Alice would need to see Margo at this moment, and Alice couldn’t understand why she longed for Margo’s presence. Maybe it’s Margo’s resilience, or her determination, or maybe its the crush Alice buried deep within herself resurfacing full force. Who knows. She tries not to think about it. 

“Margo?” Quentin stops pacing and asks with a tilt of his head. “Alice im not understanding. Does she have something you want?”

“Bring Margo.” She clarifies. “Margo is literally trying to run a country alone right now. Just tell me what you need from her and I’ll go get it. I promise.” 

Alice is filled with unexplainable rage. “You’re absolutely useless. Get out.” She shoves on her glasses and rips open her notebook to continue writing.

“Alice, I know you don't mean that...I’ll see what I can do.” And with that Quentin leaves Alice alone with her thoughts.

Quentin walks until he finds Eliot reading on a bench at the end of the hallway. Eliot senses his presence and closes his book.

“So how is she?” Eliot asks with genuine concern.

“Frustrated, angry, confused.” Quentin answers while swiping a hand over his forehead.

Eliot nods and pulls Quentin to sit next to him. Quentin instinctively tucks himself into Eliot’s side and looks up at him.

“She’s asking for Margo.” Quentin whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You know I’d have to leave in order for Margo to come visit her right?” Eliot asks.

Quentin sighs and nods his head “You just got here, I don’t want you leave.”

“I know, but if its what Alice needs, its the least I could do. And Margo needs a break anyway...” Eliot trails off.

“I hate that you might be right.” Quentin pouts.  
Eliot turns and kisses the pout of Quentin’s lips. 

“You can come always visit me in Fillory. I think the kingdom would enjoy your presence.” Eliot smiles.

“If you say so.“

______________________

Eliot walks into the throne room and is immediately met with the sound of Margo barking orders at Tick and Rafe. He had forgotten how much he missed her. She sees Eliot and waves them away.

“Ive come to relieve the high queen of her tedious duty.” Eliot says walking towards Margo.

“Its been week on Earth already? Oh God, this place really has driven me insane.” Margo says in disbelief.

“No need to worry Bambi, its only been five days on Earth.” Eliot smiles.

“Then why are you here? Something happen with you and Q?” Margo asks narrowing her eyes.

“Eliot! You’re back!” Fen yells as she rushes over to Eliot. It throughly startles him. It’s sad how easily he can forget she exists. Eliot smiles, nods, and turns back to Margo.

“Your presence is requested on Earth.”

“Whoever it is is going to have to wait, I still have shit to do here.” Margo replies quickly.

“Yeah, Margo and I are supposed to visit the village this week. Im gonna teach Margo all about Fillory’s culinary history.” Fen chimes in excitedly.

Margo makes a face.

“Margo, its Alice.” Margo’s annoyance quickly melts into concern.

“Alice? Is she okay? What happened?” Margo feels her heart rate skyrocket and dread coils deep in her stomach. 

“She’s asking for you.” Eliot says with a knowing smile.

“Oh.” Margo says while bitting lip to hide her reliefs and her smile. She struggles to regain her composure.

“I’ll have someone prepare a bag for me and I’ll leave tonight.” Margo says as she moves to walk away.

Fen quickly reaches out and grabs Margo’s hand. “But we were supposed to go to the village.”

“Just ask Eliot Im sure he’ll take you.” Margo says dismissively and removes her hand from Fen’s grasp and continues walking away.

Fen looks longingly at Margo’s retreating form. She turns to Eliot for support but all he can offer her is a sympathetic look. It didn’t take a genius to see that Margo loved Alice and Alice alone.

______________________

Margo steps through the clock and is greeted by a very surprised Quentin.“  
Well that was fast.” Quentin laughs.

“Shut up Coldwater.” Margo says handing her bags to Quentin.

Quentin starts walking and gestures for Margo to follow. He leads her into a cool and bleak hallway that brings back memories she’d like to forget. They walk until they reach a door at the very end. Margo reaches out for the door but Quentin grabs her hand. He gives her a meaningful look and pulls her into a suffocating hug.

“Thank you.” Quentin says into Margo’s hair.

“Of course Q.” Margo pulls back to play with Quentin’s hair. “She’s my friend too.”

Quentin smiles and turns away as Margo opens the door. “And Q?” Margo says over her shoulder. “Be careful with my bags.” She smiles and walks in.

Margo shuts the door behind her and is greeted with an irritated Alice. She has messy hair that Margo longs to run her fingers through, and wrinkles around her eyes that probably come from squinting for too long. 

“Quentin I don’t have ti-“ Alice stops short when she realizes it’s not Quentin. Her annoyance instantaneously melts into surprise.

Margo finally takes in Alice in all her glory. With messy hair, tilted glasses, baggy clothes, and bruised hands she still looked insanely beautiful. Margo leans against the door contentedly watching Alice’s blush spread from her face to her neck. She’s really glad she isn’t dead anymore. Her absence made the world turn dull. 

“What’s up Quinn? I watch you niffin out and die and I don’t even get a ‘hello’?” Margo asks playfully. She really wished she could stop making everything a joke and just talk about her feelings but that’s easier said than done. 

“Hey.” Alice replies softly. Seeing Margo towering above her sends months of silent pining to the forefront of her mind. Margo looks good. She always looks good. It’s unfair to everyone else who have to exist at the same time as her. She looks good but she looks so exhausted. Running a country must be difficult. Not that Alice would know. “You got here fast.” 

“What can I say? I was in the neighborhood.” Margo says as she moves from the door and to the bed.

“Fillory is in the neighborhood?" Alice smiles. She misses this, misses her. 

“Shut up and come here." Margo says rolling her eyes and patting the space next to her. “Nice diggs Pumpkin, it’s giving me very 65 year old woman with thirteen cats.” 

Alice stands, wrings her muscles out and sits next to Margo. They sit in silence, both trying to figure out what to say to the other. Their sides are pressed together from shoulder to thigh, Alice sighs at how good it feels. She tentatively lays her head on the brunette's shoulder. Margo stiffens in suprise but slowly relaxes and rests her head on Alice's.

Margo takes a breath and asks "So how are you Quinn?"

“I'm fine." Alice lies.

“You don't have to lie to me. It's okay to say how you feel." Margo encourages.

"Confused, frustrated, emotional I guess. I'm not really sure." Alice replies tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I understand why he did it but I'm still so angry. I just knew so much and now all of that knowledge is leaking out of my brain like water out of a broken faucet."

“Is that what all that is?" Margo asks as she gestures towards Alice's notebook.

"Yeah." Alice says softly.

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" Alice asks confused.

"Is that all you feel I mean." Margo clarifies.

Alice stiffens, removes her head from Margo's shoulder and pointedly keeps her gaze on the floor. Margo turns her head reaches into the blonde's lap and grasps her hand.

"I know sometimes you feel like you can't but you can trust me. I promise." Margo says vehemently.

"I know I can I just...." Alice trails off.

Margo grabs Alice's chin and waits for Alice to reciprocate eye contact. "You can tell my anything Quinn. Im here for you." She says staring Alice in the eyes.

Alice decides right then and there to just go for it. She rushes forward and captures Margo's lips in a brusing kiss -- the kiss she's wanted to give Margo since she met her. Margo freezes in shock but quickly returns and deepens the kiss with fervor. Alice feels every nerve in her body come alive. Margo’s lips are soft, warm, and a bit sticky from the lipgloss she’s wearing. In this moment no one else exists but Margo. Alice pulls back to breathe and takes in Margo's flushed appearance. She laughs in disbelief and fixes her hair.

"So um yeah." Alice says as she makes a 'there it is' gesture with her hand.

"How long have you felt like this?" Margo asks suddenly curious.

"Since the day we met." Alice blushes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Margo smiles and pulls her in for another kiss. “We should have been doing this instead of constantly fighting with each other.” 

“I was scared.” Alice says after a while “ I was so scared. Scared of how I felt and what it meant, scared that you wouldn’t love me because I was too flawed or too boring, scared of being honest, of being vulnerable. I was scared I would fuck up and make you hate me.” Her eyes fill with tears just thinking about not being able to have this. She blinks them away and continues “You meant everything to me. You mean everything to me and I know I’m not good at the feelings thing or playing nice with others but I want you and I love you. If that’s okay?”

Margo places her hands on both sides of Alice’s face and pulls it forward to press a kiss to the middle. Alice closes her eyes and places her hands on top of Margo’s.

“It’s okay.”

END.


End file.
